School Days
by FoxDemon13
Summary: What? A tournament is coming up and there is another new student named Jin. And both shuichi (Kurama) and Jin already signed up for the tournament with Luna and Sol. R & R our weird school story :)
1. Default Chapter

Luna: Okay everyone I finally got FD13 off the computer so I am writing my own fic with Sol.  
  
Sol: Yup It will mostly be about Yuyu Hakusho but there may be characters from other anime or manga.  
  
Luna: ::hugs a Jin plushie::  
  
Sol: ::looks at the plushie:: uhh... Luna?  
  
Luna: ::hugs it closer:: MINE I TELL YOU!!! ::whispers : I love you Jin....::  
  
Jin: ::walks inside:: uhh... what about me?  
  
Luna: ::hides the plushie behind her back:: uhh nothing...  
  
Sol: She said that she loved you!  
  
Luna: SOL!!!!!! ::Tackles her:: You're going down!!!  
  
Sol: epp! Okay I'll shut up just help write the story, sis!  
  
Jin: You.... you.... you.... What!?  
  
Luna: uh nothing ::throws plushie at Sol::  
  
Jin: ::grabs plushie:: thi... this is me!!  
  
Luna: NO it isn't ::lightning strikes the plushie and it dissolves:: ::whispers: not any more at least, oh my poor plushie..::  
  
Sol: Luna can you get off me?  
  
Luna: No, so we better just start the fic already.  
  
Sol: :sighs: We don't own anyone except ourselves, so there! The disclaimer is done. Only I wish I owned Kurama.. ::daydreams:: or fluffy.  
  
Sol: ::sighs:: ::listening to teacher drone on over history:: This is sooo boring!  
  
Luna ::throws a note in the shape of an airplane at Sol::  
  
Sol: ::reads note:: ' This is sooo boring, I'm skipping next time' ::chuckles softly:: ::writes backs ' I am skipping right now':: Ummm Mr. History teacher! Can I use the restroom? ::throws note back at Luna:: Teacher: ::sighs:: My name is Mr. Butt but yes you can go...  
  
Sol: thanks ::grabs books and leaves::  
  
Teacher: :: continues to drone on about history::  
  
Sol: ::outside classroom and bumps into someone dropping books::  
  
???: Oh I am sorry ::bends down and helps pick up books for Sol::  
  
Sol: uhh thanks... 'I'm pretty glad I'm skipping' Oh by the way, what's your name?  
  
???: My name is Shuichi (Also known as Kurama)  
  
Sol: Mine is Sol. You new?  
  
Shuichi: yes, and I was looking for a... ::looks at paper:: Mr. Butt's class?  
  
Sol: Really!? That's what class I'm in!  
  
Shuichi: Well at least I will know someone then. :: Starts walking toward the classroom::  
  
Sol: hey! Hold on! :: walks besides him::  
  
Shuichi: hmm?  
  
Sol: I'll show you the way!  
  
Shuichi: Well- uh- thank you  
  
Sol: So is this your first day here?  
  
Shuichi: Yes, it is.  
  
Sol: :: nears classroom:: That's the classroom and It's really boring though. So don't say I didn't warn you. :: walks away thinking: Well today was worth it.::  
  
Shuichi: Thank you but aren't you going inside as well?  
  
Sol: Oh I'm going in later  
  
Shuichi: well okay. ::walks inside the classroom::  
  
~Inside Classroom~  
  
Teacher: Well class today we have a new student Luna: 'Oh hurray....' ::makes more paper airplanes::  
  
Shuichi: ::steps forward::  
  
Teacher: Okay class, say hello to Shuichi  
  
Students: :: Over half the are asleep and the other half try to say hi ::  
  
Teacher: well everyone seems happy today... well take a seat somewhere Shuichi... I think there is one by Luna over there.  
  
Luna: ::not paying any attention::  
  
Shuichi: ::seats in empty seat between Sol's and Luna's desks:: hello  
  
Luna: leave me alone...  
  
Shuichi: 'she seems real lively but see looks like Sol'  
  
~Bell Rings~  
  
Luna: HALALUYA!  
  
Sol: ::leaning against wall and mumbling how she got to skip for a few minutes:: Hey Luna. Come on lets go. I am tired and got tons of homework.  
  
Luna: So I so don't complain ::walks toward the door::  
  
Sol: By the way, where is the new student sitting?  
  
Luna: In my way of spending note that's where.  
  
Sol: What? He chose to sit there.  
  
Luna: Yup ::goes into her car::  
  
Sol: So why did he sit there? Did the teacher suggest that? God damn it, Mr. What's his name knows about the notes!!  
  
Luna: aww I guess I'll have to change their shapes then.  
  
Sol: That's not the point Luna :: Gets in car:: You know we may look alike but we are so totally different in personality wise.  
  
Luna: Of course 'cause I'm the dark and evil one and you're the light and good one... ::starts car:: Sol: I know but you know, I wouldn't think that you would be the one driving, I thought you would just be running people over or something with the car.  
  
Luna: I'm not that evil...  
  
Sol: uh-huh ::sees Shuichi:: Hey there's Shuichi  
  
Shuichi: ::walking home::  
  
Sol: Pull over Luna! Let give him a ride home!  
  
Luna: ::sighs and stops the car by Shuichi::  
  
Shuichi: ::looks at Sol:: Did you need something?  
  
Sol: I was wondering if you wanted to get a ride home?  
  
Shuichi: Thank you that would be nice ::gets in the back of the car and notices Luna:: ::whispers to Sol: She drives?::  
  
Luna: I do and I'm actually very good at it ::continues to drive car::  
  
Sol & Shuichi: ::laughs::  
  
::They Dropped Shuichi off at his home then went home aswell::  
  
Luna: I don't see what you like about that guy  
  
Sol: He's cute and he is nice  
  
Luna: How do you know? You only knew him for a day?!  
  
Sol: I know these things Luna... Now lets go to bed  
  
Luna: ::already asleep on bed::  
  
~End of Chapter 1~  
  
Luna: Okay, that is the end of chapter 1!  
  
Sol: We only made it so you could see what Luna and Sol are like.  
  
Luna: ..And he obsession with Kurama...  
  
Sol: grrrr...... Well anyway, Chapter 2 will be better so we will update soon 


	2. Say hello to Jin!

FD13: ::bond and gagged and tied to a chair::  
  
Sol: Well FD13 is still a little tied up at the moment so we are continuing our story  
  
Luna: :: playing with Jin plushy in a corner::  
  
Sol: :: sweatdrop :: Luna, ummm... Let's continue on with the story please.  
  
Luna: ::whispering: my precious.....:: what?!  
  
Sol: The story, let's continue with it. :: sigh::  
  
Luna: oh uh uh alright ::hides plushie under a pillow::  
  
Sol: I promise you can play with it after this chapter. Now on with this messed up story.  
  
Luna: ::looks around quickly:: play with what? I wasn't playing with a plushie that resembles Jin.  
  
Sol: Right, I believe you. Ok, on with the story.  
  
~Back at school the next day~  
  
Sol: :: walking to class with Luna:: This is going to be another boring day.  
  
Luna: Yeah, but at least I can get past this class easily...  
  
Sol: I can get pass any class and you could too if you asked for help. ::sticks tongue out::  
  
Luna: Help is for sissies. I'm tough so I can think of things without any help.  
  
Sol: All right miss tough stuff. But I could help you at home with nobody there. :: enters classroom to see Shuichi already there::  
  
Luna: no thank you ::sees Shuichi:: ::whispers to Sol: hey there's your boyfriend..:  
  
Sol: :: hits Luna on the head really hard:: :: hisses: Shut up::  
  
Luna: what? Was that supposed to hurt or something? ::Sits in seat::  
  
Sol: :: sits down on the other side of Shuichi because he's is in the middle again.:: Shut up Luna. I'll get you at home tonight.  
  
Luna: sure whatever ::starts making paper airplanes again:  
  
Sol: what is with you and airplanes. Your like obsessed with them. Luna: I have nothing better to do. I mean am I supposed to listen to the teacher or something?  
  
Shuichi: I think that is the point of school Luna  
  
Sol: Yes! That is why teachers are hired Luna! ::sigh:: Why don't you get that?  
  
Luna: ::shrugs shoulders:: They are boring though  
  
Sol: So, your suppose to learn. It doesn't have to be fun. That is life.  
  
Luna: Life sucks then  
  
Sol: Wow you're slower than I thought. Duh it sucks!!!!  
  
Shuichi: Well, you two seem nice to each other  
  
Luna: yeah, I know doesn't it?  
  
Sol: It is called sisterly love. ^-^  
  
Teacher: ::comes in classroom and starts droning over Language Arts::  
  
Luna: ::gets a paper airplane note ready to throw::  
  
Teacher: ::doesn't notice Luna::  
  
Luna: ::Throws the notes at Sol::  
  
Shuichi: ::note hits his head:: oww... ::whispers to Luna: I'm guessing you are sending this to Sol?::  
  
Luna: ::nods::  
  
Shuichi: ::whispers to Sol: here Sol...:: ::hands her the note::  
  
Sol: thanks ::reads note:: 'I can show you that I am tough! There is a martial arts tournament and I entered it earlier but I saw Shuichi sign up too so maybe you should try- unless you are scared to lose to me (. ' ::write back and throws it at Luna::  
  
Shuichi: ::moves head to miss note::  
  
Luna: ::reads it:: 'LUNA!! I am no chicken so I will enter it too even though I don't fight much unlike you who fights every day'  
  
~ bell rings for second period ~ Sol: ::give Luna note on the way out with Shuichi:: So Shuichi, did you hear about the tournament coming up?  
  
Shuichi: Yes, I signed up for it already but I heard that the top 5 that beats the tournament here then we get to go somewhere special for another tournament.  
  
Sol: Really? My sister entered it.  
  
Shuichi: She seems like a tough person. Does she train a lot or something?  
  
Sol: If you call getting in fight against a whole group be herself training. Watch during lunch she will get into another fight with someone. She always does. No matter who it is.  
  
Shuichi: Really?  
  
Sol: oh yeah... :: looks around:: Where did Luna get to now??  
  
Shuichi: I don't know. I didn't see her leave the classroom the same time we did  
  
Sol: But I gave the note to her on the way out and I have the next period with her.  
  
Shuichi: Well I bet She'll just be late or something. ::walks into next classroom::  
  
Sol: ... ::follows him inside:: Most likely but that means she'll get a referral this time. She been late a lot. :: sits down::  
  
Shuichi: Why?  
  
Sol: I don't know. She just has, just because I am her twin sister doesn't mean I am suppose to know everything about her.  
  
Science teacher: :: starts to drone on about science and the wonders about it::  
  
::paper airplanes comes from an open window and hits Sol in the neck::  
  
Sol: Ow! :: picks up note:: What the-??? :: reads not : 'Hey Sol! It's Luna but I think you already knew that since the note is a airplane (. Well anyway, I saw we have another new student. I am showing him around the school for the principal. He is really cool and he even signed up for the tournament, but I'll talk to you at lunch, bye!'  
  
Shuichi: I am guessing it's from Luna.  
  
Sol: Yeah. :: hands note to him::  
  
Shuichi: :: reads note:: I wonder who the new student is.  
  
Sol: I don't know but he or she is going to be in trouble if them two are found  
  
Shuichi: No because it says the principle told her to.  
  
Sol: Where :: leans over to see note::  
  
Shuichi: ::points and shows her the line 'I am showing him around the school for the principal'::  
  
Sol: oh yeah...  
  
Teacher: uh Sol? Shuichi? Do you mind listening and not looking at notes?  
  
Sol: Sorry. :: goes back to sitting normally in her seat::  
  
~ Bell rings for class~  
  
Sol: Finally! :: walks out of class::  
  
Luna: ::peaks head around the corner:: come on, I got a fight to pick with someone  
  
Sol: What? Why?  
  
Shuichi: :: walks out of the classroom:: Why do you HAVE to pick a fight?  
  
Luna: Hey! I do today, A kid pushed me and Jin  
  
Sol: Jin?  
  
Luna: The new student, he went ahead to lunch I said we would meet him there  
  
Sol: So why are we coming? Why cant you go by yourself?  
  
Luna: yeah, but I wanted to know if you could go say hi to Jin and tell him I'll be a little late  
  
Sol: why? I don't even know how he is!  
  
Luna: I'll point him out to you then ( pllleezz?!  
  
Sol: fine but why are you going to be late. I am going to be late for lunch and I skip breakfast all the time.  
  
Luna: 'cause I got to kick that one guys ass to the ground remember?  
  
Sol: Whatever, I thought you both were going to kick his ass. But forget it, sure whatever. Wanna come Shuichi and meet this new kid that Luna has a crush on?  
  
Luna: SAY WHAT!?  
  
Shuichi: Fine with me  
  
Sol: Come then ::walks into lunch area::  
  
Luna: argh! ::follows her and Points out Jin to her::  
  
Shuichi: ::followed as well::  
  
Sol: So that's him. Ok fine. :: walks over to Jin:: Hi, I am Sol, Luna's sister. She told me to tell you she gonna to be late.  
  
Jin: Thank ye but may I ask why?  
  
Sol: She said she had to go beat someone's ass into the ground or something so it wont that her too long. :: goes and gets some lunch::  
  
Jin: o.o uh okay, fine with me  
  
Luna: ::outside punching a 12th grader into the ground::  
  
Sol & Shuichi: ::watches ::  
  
Jin: hmm I see she likes to fight I mighty lot, it will be good in the tournament on Saturday. A good fight. ::laughs::  
  
Sol: The tournament is on Saturday? I uh didn't know that...  
  
Jin: Really? Aren't you entering with your sister?  
  
Sol: Well uh I don't know  
  
Luna: ::walks in and sits at table:: Well I'm back  
  
Jin: Have fun?  
  
Luna: lots but that guy wont be bothering you for a while  
  
Jin: won't you get in trouble?  
  
Luna: ::shrugs shoulders::  
  
Sol: Luna? Why didn't you tell me to tournament was Saturday? :A.K.A. Tomorrow?  
  
Luna: 'cause I thought you knew  
  
Shuichi: And what about your parents  
  
Luna: ::stands up and goes in line for food::  
  
Shuichi: uhh did I say something?  
  
Sol: No, it's nothing :: gets up and goes after Luna::  
  
Jin: hmm, alright so are you entering too Shuichi?  
  
Shuichi: Yes  
  
Sol: ::comes back with a chicken sandwich and a soda::  
  
Shuichi: Where is Luna?  
  
Sol: She will be in the next class don't worry  
  
Shuichi: Did I say something?  
  
Jin: I don know  
  
Sol: Just forget it :: sits down and concentrates on eating:: :: whisper: just forget it::  
  
Jin: Well alright with me ::eats food::  
  
~Bell Rings~  
  
::Sol, Jin, and Shuichi go to next classroom::  
  
Sol: :: still quiet while entering classroom enters classroom::  
  
Teacher: Alright everyone settle down the bell is about to ring.  
  
Everyone: :: ignores the teacher::  
  
Teacher: no one ever listens... a 4 page essay will be given out if you don't all shut up!  
  
Everyone: ::gets quiet::  
  
Luna: ::walks in right before late bell rings and sits in seat between Shuichi and Jin::  
  
Sol: :: writes a note saying: where were you: and makes it into a airplane and sends to Luna::  
  
Luna: ::note hits her in the head, she reads it and writes back ' none of your business'  
  
Sol: :: reads note and writes back: 'sorry, I know it's none of my business'.:: :: throws note back at Luna::  
  
Luna: ::sighs and write back ' look I am sorry, I went to our real home for a minute, that's all' ::throws it back::  
  
Sol: :: writes back: I am sorry too. Anyways, let's drop this subject. Anyways, are you going to skip next period or not. Since it is Mr. Butt's class.:: :: throw it back::  
  
Luna: ::write back 'yes I am going back to our old home to train so I'll be home late'  
  
Sol: :: writes back : ok, I will go and sign up in Mr. Butt's class, and then I will go and train somewhere. But I will see you later.::  
  
Luna: ::Writes back ' did you even sign up yet?'  
  
Sol: :: writes back: Duh, that's why I am skipping to go and sign up. I have not had time to sign up yet.:: :: makes a face at Luna::  
  
Luna: ::makes a face back::  
  
Jin: Luna wait till afta class to fight...  
  
Sol: Why? It is not like she listens to the teacher anyways, so what better to then fight or throw paper airplanes or something, :: rises hand::  
  
Teacher: Yes?  
  
Sol: May I use the restroom?  
  
Teacher: Sure. :: continues on droning::  
  
Sol: :: gets up and leaves::  
  
Luna: lucky---::mumbles::  
  
Everyone: ::boredly listens to teacher except Luna who is making paper airplanes again and throwing them at preps. Bell rings. Students get up and leave::  
  
Sol: Wow, I really have to work on my timing to skip. It is always at least 2 minutes before the bell rings :: walking alone and talking to herself:: :: walks to their car and gets in:: Ok... where do I sigh up??? :: calls Luna on her cell phone:: Come on come on, pick up Luna!  
  
Luna: ::hears phone:: aw crap does she not remember that we're at school? ::hides behind a corner and answers the phone:: what the hell you want Sol?!  
  
Sol: Hello, I didn't get you in trouble did I? Anyways ummm... where do you sign up again? :: chuckles slightly::  
  
Luna: You're lucky that Mr. Butt is a complete retard and doesn't notice anything! But it is near the arena about 3 minutes away  
  
Sol: Thank you and I'll pick you up when school bye. Oh, sorry again. :: hangs up:: OK the arena. :: drives away::  
  
Luna: ::returns to seat:: damn Sol...  
  
Shuichi: It seems that see is skipping this period  
  
Jin: yeah awwell to baad. It ain't like she missn anythin  
  
::And so it ends that Sol went and singed up for the tournament and Luna, Shuichi, and Jin had to sit though class until school was over and they all went home in Luna car::  
  
Luna: Finally, we finished chapter 2, god it is like 9 pages long on Microsoft word!  
  
Sol: And not much happened, how boring...  
  
Luna: But next time is the tournament ( but only three people can advance to the next arena, who will make it? You'll just have to wait and see! 


End file.
